


Don't Let Me Go

by Sciam_98



Series: Don't [2]
Category: Sciam- Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Baby Liam Dunbar, Beta Liam, Bottom Liam, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, M/M, Puppy Liam, Sad Liam, Sad Scott, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Scott McCall in love, Scott McCall is a Good Alpha, Smut, Stiles Stilinski is a Good Friend, Teen Wolf, Top Scott McCall, True Alpha Scott McCall, Werewolves
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 04:59:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10506756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sciam_98/pseuds/Sciam_98
Summary: — Sabes que aunque me vaya nada cambiará entre nosotros, ¿Verdad?— Lo sé, sólo... te voy a extrañar demasiado.— Se aferró más a él, ocultando su rostro y tratando de contener las lágrimas que intentaban derramarse de sus ojos.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Historia 100% mía, se prohíbe su copia o adaptación.

Había pasado ya un mes desde que los alumnos de último grado de Beacon Hills High School se habían graduado, lo que significaba que Lydia, Malia, Stiles y por supuesto Scott se habían ido a la universidad, dejando a Liam y a su manada solos, y por más que Liam tratara de ver el lado positivo de la situación, no podía, no al sentir ese vacío en el pecho que le recordaba que ya no podría ver a Scott en un largo tiempo, no al recordar que ya no podría encontrarlo por los pasillos dándole esa sonrisa que hacía a Liam pensar que todo estará bien si lo tiene a él a su lado, y por más que se lo niegue a sí mismo sabe que hubo muchas cosas que faltaron por decir y muchas lágrimas que derramar.

(...)

Liam no se había despedido de Scott, a decir verdad, no se había acercado a él. 

Scott lo había invitado a su graduación y Liam había asistido pero se mantuvo lejos, le había dicho a Mason que fuera con él y Mason como un buen amigo aceptó; los dos se mantuvieron lejos de todos los alumnos, y padres, que se graduarían ese día.

Liam recordaba ver a lo lejos a Malia con su padre a un lado apoyandola, trató de fingir que no se había dado cuenta que a lo lejos se podía divisar a Peter oculto con una gran sonrisa en sus labios; recordaba ver a Lydia con sus padres, parecía bastante orgullosa de sí misma en ese momento, también recordaba al Sheriff junto con un Stiles bastante hiperactivo, y por último recuerda ver a Scott sonriendo alegremente mientras abrazaba a su madre y a su padre al finalizar la ceremonia, recuerda exactamente como se sintió en el momento en el que Scott levantó su mirada y lo vio, recuerda la sonrisa que Scott le dio y el nudo que sintió en su garganta en ese momento; después de eso Liam y Mason se fueron, y él no volvió a ver, ni hablar con Scott.

Él había huido.

(...)

Liam caminaba por los pasillos, sin fijarse realmente adónde se dirigía, hasta que tropezó con alguien, estaba a punto de disculparse cuando se dio cuenta de que era Stiles, no entendía que hacía él ahí, se suponía que ya no debería estar en Beacon Hills.

— Vaya, a ti nunca se te quitará lo distraído, ¿Cierto?

— Yo... lo siento, pero ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Sí, esa es la mejor pregunta que puedes hacerle a un amigo que no ves desde hace un mes.

— Creí que ya no estarías en Beacon Hills.

— Sí, estoy muy bien, gracias por preguntar. ¿Qué tal estás tú? A parte de enano. Te cortaste el cabello, que bien, ¿Algún otro cambio que tenga que saber?

— De acuerdo, lo siento. Realmente me alegro de verte.

— Perdonado, también me alegra verte pequeño Liam.

— Basta con las insinuaciones a mi estatura. 

— De acuerdo, de acuerdo. 

— Así que, ¿Eres... el único que está aquí?

— Si lo que quieres saber es si Scott está aquí no me sorprende que aún no lo sepas. 

— ¿Que no sepa qué?

— Que Scott nunca se fue.

El corazón de Liam comenzó a latir rápidamente en ese momento, Scott no se había ido, pero ¿Por qué?, ¿No se supone que quería estudiar?, no tenía sentido que se quedara.

— ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijo?

— Tal vez porque nunca contestaste sus llamadas.

Y Liam quería golpearse porque después de la graduación Scott continuamente estuvo llamándole y enviando mensajes, pero él nunca tuvo el valor para verlos o contestarle, ahora se arrepentía por eso.

— Yo...— Liam bajó la mirada avergonzado. 

— Tal vez deberías ir con él, parece que los dos tienen muchas cosas de qué hablar.

Stiles le dio un pequeño abrazo despidiéndose y prometió que se verían pronto. Liam no lo pensó dos veces y tomó su celular enviando un mensaje a Mason diciéndole que se iría antes; salió de la escuela y con todo el valor que pudo juntar se dirigió a la casa de Scott.

(...)

Cuando estuvo frente a la casa de su Alfa comenzó a dudar, tenía miedo, ¿Qué le diría a Scott?, ¿qué le diría cuando Scott le preguntara por qué se había ido de la ceremonia de graduación?, ?y por qué no le había contestado sus llamadas y mensajes?, ¿qué se supone que haría?, y en ese momento la puerta se abrió.

Estaba nervioso, sus manos sudaban y sus piernas temblaban, tenía un gran nudo en la garganta y su corazón no dejaba de latir rápidamente; Scott se encontraba frente a él, tenía unos pantalones de chandal puestos, no usaba camiseta, su cabello se encontraba desordenado, traía unos anteojos de lectura y se podía notar una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Ciertamente desde la última vez que lo vio Scott había cambiado, su cuerpo estaba más ejercitado y marcado que antes, su cabello había crecido un poco, pero eso no fue lo que más le sorprendió, si no la barba que se podía ver en su rostro, aunque no era demasiado exagerada jamás se había imaginado a Scott con barba, pero a decir verdad no era una imagen que le desagradara en absoluto.

A comparación de Scott, Liam seguía siendo un bebé y eso lo puso aún más nervioso. Él seguía sin reaccionar, ni siquiera había tocado la puerta, ¿entonces por qué tenía a Scott frente a él?

— ¿Cómo...?

— Te podía oler.— Scott sonrió tiernamente y Liam se sonrojó olvidando completamente que eso podía pasar al tener sentidos superdesarrollados.

— Oh...

— ¿Quieres pasar?

Liam miró a Scott, su sonrisa ya no era tan amplia y él se sintió culpable por eso, después de todo Scott debía estar molesto con él por lo que había pasado.

Liam asintió y los dos entraron, la casa parecía muy vacía, entonces recordó que Melissa debía estar en el hospital trabajando. Scott se sentó en el sofá, tenía una pequeña sonrisa, y dio palmaditas al lugar vacío que se encontraba a su izquierda, haciéndole una invitación para que se sentara con él, Liam dudó por unos segundos pero al final aceptó.

Se dio cuenta del ordenador y los libros que estaban sobre la mesa, Scott estaba estudiando en línea, Liam se sintió mal por eso, ¿Por qué estaba estudiando en línea si podía ir a la universidad con sus amigos?, al parecer Scott notó su mirada porque cerró el ordenador y los libros.

— Ya he acabado con esto.— Lo miró a los ojos y sonrió.— Pedí pizza e iba a ver una película, ¿Qué tal si te quedas y la vemos juntos?

Liam realmente quería preguntarle sobre la universidad pero ese podría ser un tema no muy agradable para Scott por lo que decidió dejarlo pasar, por ahora. 

Asintió a la propuesta y empezaron a escoger una película, después de cinco minutos de haberla escogido la puerta sonó, era la pizza, Scott se levantó para pagarla y Liam se sintió celoso de que alguien además de él pudiera verlo sin camiseta; después de unos minutos regresó a su asiento con la comida y algunas bebidas para por fin comenzar la película.

(...)

La tarde pasó muy rápido para Liam, cuando se dio cuenta ya habían visto otras dos películas, durante ese tiempo ninguno habló de otra cosa que no fuera lo que veían, no fue incómodo pero tampoco era como antes. 

Miró por la ventana y se dio cuenta de que no tardaría en llover, era tarde y lo mejor sería que se fuera a su casa, al parecer su conversación con Scott tendría que ser para otro momento.

Scott se había levantado para llevar los vasos que habían utilizado y la caja vacía de la pizza, Liam suspiró por un momento y también se levantó. 

— ¿Scott? — Scott se giró y lo miró en silencio.— Creo que debo irme, es algo tarde y al parecer va a llover.

Scott se quedó pensando un momento y después asintió, los dos caminaron hacia la puerta, Liam se detuvo antes de abrirla y se giró hacia él, mordiéndose el labio con nerviosismo.

— Me alegro de haber pasado la tarde contigo.— Dudó por unos segundos si estaba bien decir lo que tenía en mente pero al final decidió que probablemente no tendría otra oportunidad como esa.— Yo... realmente te extrañé.

Scott parecía un poco sorprendido por sus palabras y Liam vio eso como una señal para irse, abrió la puerta y salió rápidamente mojando toda su ropa, dándose cuenta hasta ese momento que ya había comenzado a llover, se quejó internamente por no haberse dado prisa, ahora tendría que correr hasta su casa para no mojarse más. No dio ni cinco pasos cuando la mano de Scott tomó la suya y lo detuvo, Liam lo miró extrañado, los dos se estaban mojando ahora y no parecía que Scott hablaría pronto. 

— ¿Scott?, tengo que irme.— Scott pareció reaccionar con eso, se acercó más a Liam y lo miró serio.

Todo ese momento le recordaba a una película romántica; los protagonistas bajo la lluvia mirándose a los ojos, a centímetros de distancia esperando que uno de los dos se inclinara lo suficiente para por fin besarse bajo la lluvia.

— Quédate.— Liam salió de su ensoñación con las palabras de Scott.

— ¿Qué?

— Quédate..., quédate esta noche. Ya es tarde para que llegues a tu casa y estás todo empapado.— Se quedó pensando por unos segundos, no sabía si esa era una buena idea pero al ver la mirada de súplica en el rostro de Scott olvidó todas sus dudas.— Por favor.

— Está bien.— Asintió despacio mirando los profundos ojos cafés frente a él.

Scott sonrió y tomó con un poco más de fuerza su mano, sin lastimarlo, guiándolos adentro nuevamente. Subieron por las escaleras hacia la habitación del mayor, mientras éste seguía sosteniendo la mano de Liam, y él se sentía cada vez más nervioso, cuando entraron Scott lo soltó y Liam no pudo evitar sentirse vacío.

Buscó ropa limpia y se la entregó a Liam junto con una toalla.

— Puedes usar eso y darte un baño.

Él sonrió y el menor asintió, entró al baño que se encontraba en la habitación y se empezó a desvestir, se metió a la ducha y comenzó a bañarse relajándose al sentir que el agua caliente quitaba el frío de su cuerpo. Después de un rato salió y se secó, tomó la ropa que Scott le había dado y no pudo evitar llevar la camiseta a su nariz, siempre le había gustado como olía Scott y ahora él también llevaría su aroma, negó quitando esos pensamientos de su cabeza y continuó con lo que hacía; toda la ropa era demasiado grande para él pero decidió que era mejor eso a no llevar nada, además, olía bien.

Salió del baño y vio a Scott entrar por la puerta, nuevamente sólo traía un pantalón de chandal, color gris, y se secaba el cabello con una toalla, Scott lo miró y sonrió divertido.

— Eres muy pequeño.— Liam se sonrojó al darse cuenta que lo decía por lo grande que le quedaba su ropa.

— Bueno no todos tenemos la suerte de ser tan altos y guapos como Scott McCall.— Se detuvo en seco al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. Miró a Scott y él seguía sonriendo. 

— ¿Crees que soy guapo? — Liam se puso nervioso y miró hacia otro lado.

— Ese no es el punto.— Trató de sonar molesto pero no lo logró, lo miró nuevamente y se acercó a él.— Olvídalo, te ayudaré con eso.

Los dos se sentaron, Scott recargado en el respaldo de la cama y Liam sobre sus talones frente a él, tomó la toalla y comenzó a secarle el cabello, ninguno decía nada, parecía que no había nada que decir aunque fuera todo lo contrario, Liam se detuvo un momento observando el rostro de Scott, tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía tan tranquilo.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — Scott lo miró y Liam sonrió. 

— Me gusta esto.— Tocó con la mano su barba.— Te queda bien.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que ninguno se movió, solamente se miraban a los ojos, estaban a centímetros de distancia y Liam aún sostenía el rostro de Scott con su mano, había tanto que decir el uno al otro pero no encontraban las palabras para hacerlo, al final Liam decidió romper el silencio. 

— ¿Por qué te quedaste? — Scott lo observó en silencio por unos segundos.

— No podía irme aún.

— ¿Por qué?, creí que querías ir a la universidad.— Liam aún no encontraba un motivo válido para que Scott se quedara.

— Hay alguien más importante que no podía irme sin antes ver.

No sabía qué más decir. Bajó la mirada, se sentía vacío, estaba a punto de alejarse cuando Scott lo tomó de la cintura acercándolo más, Scott parecía triste.

— ¿Por qué te fuiste? — Sabía que esa pregunta llegaría en cualquier momento pero aún así no sabía qué responder.— ¿Por qué nunca contestaste mis llamadas?

Su respiración se detuvo por un momento, ya no podía huir. Tomó aire y lo miró a los ojos.

— Tenía miedo.— Scott intentó hablar pero él siguió.— Tenía miedo de que si te veía, de que si hablaba contigo, sería la última vez y tendría que aceptar que ya nada sería como antes, que ya no estarías a mi lado, que me dejarías.

» Y fui un cobarde al pensar que si no lo hacía no dolería tanto... pero me equivoqué. Me equivoqué tanto, porque sigue doliendo, duele incluso más de lo que imaginé... y me lastima.

Liam no se había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que sintió la mano de Scott limpiar sus lágrimas, lo sentó en su regazo y lo abrazó acercándolo más a él.

— Nunca podría dejarte Liam, pase lo que pase jamás lo haría, y mucho menos podría irme sin antes verte y hablar contigo, tú eres más importante que cualquier cosa. 

Liam se alejó un poco y miró a Scott sin saber si había escuchado bien pero la sonrisa que Scott le dio se lo confirmó. Él era la razón por la que Scott no se había ido y por más que quería preguntar lo que significaba eso, la respuesta llegó unos segundos después y lo supo, mientras unos suaves labios lo besaban supo que Scott se sentía de la misma forma que él, se dio cuenta que Scott también lo amaba. 

Su cuerpo temblaba por las sensaciones que sentía, sus manos se aferraron a los hombros de Scott mientras él tenía sus brazos en su cintura, sin intención de dejarlo ir pronto.

Liam se sentía tan nervioso, Scott siempre lo hacía sentir de esa manera.

Él siempre lograba hacer sentir a Liam protegido, seguro y cálido, lo hacía sentir amado pero también provocaba en él un sentimiento de nerviosismo y torpeza, nunca sabía qué hacer cuando Scott estaba frente a él, y en ese momento era aún peor, se sentía un inexperto con sólo tener sus labios sobre los suyos, no era el primer beso de Liam pero podía jurar que era el mejor que había tenido en su corta vida.

Los labios de Scott lo besaban tiernamente, no pudo evitar que su corazón latiera cada vez más rápido y menos cuando Scott comenzó a lamer suavemente su labio inferior, lo succionó y lo mordió despacio, haciendo que soltara un pequeño quejido. Scott sonrió deslizando su lengua entre sus suaves labios, todo era cálido y se sentía tan bien para él, lo quería todo, siempre quiso todo de Liam.

Podía sentir las manos de Scott deslizarse por debajo de su camiseta, comenzando a dar caricias por su abdomen, espalda y cintura. Sus manos terminaron subiendo, llevándose con ellas la camiseta, se alejó un poco de Liam para poder quitarla por completo y volvió a besarlo. Liam enredó sus brazos en su cuello pegando totalmente sus cuerpos, sentía la piel de Scott en contacto con la suya, y su marcado y firme abdomen pegado con el suyo; sus brazos lo tomaron con firmeza para recostarlo de espaldas a la cama, quedando él por encima suyo, sin despegarse aún de su beso.

Su piel y manos ardían de ansiedad por tocar la suave piel de Liam, todo su control se estaba yendo, su cuerpo le estaba cobrando todas esas veces que se reprimió para no lanzarse a besar y tocar a su beta, pero ya no podía reprimirse más.

Dejó los labios de Liam y fue bajando sus besos por su mandíbula hasta su cuello, besando y mordiendo para dejar pequeñas marcas que durarían un poco más en sanar. Mientras besaba su cuello con sus manos comenzó a bajar el pantalón de pijama de Liam, su corazón se aceleró al ver el cuerpo de Liam medio desnudo y con un ligero tono rosa en sus mejillas, lo besó nuevamente mientras se quitaba su propio pantalón, quedando los dos en las mismas condiciones. 

Tocó las caderas de Liam deslizando sus manos poco a poco hasta que tomó la orilla de sus boxers, lo deslizó con cuidado sin dejar de besar y morder sus labios, después de quitarlos continuó con los suyos.  
Los dos se encontraban desnudos y su respiración era irregular, trató de controlarse para no lastimar a Liam pero simplemente no quería detenerse, tomó las piernas del menor y las enredó en su cintura, acomodándose aún más cerca de él.

Sentía que su corazón saldría en cualquier momento de su pecho, estaba nervioso, jamás había estado con un chico y aunque eso lo asustara un poco no quería detenerse, sabía que todo estaría bien porque era Scott y eso es lo único que importaba.

Se aferró a los hombros de Scott mientras éste se acercaba mirándolo a los ojos, con duda, sabía lo que venía, él lo quería tanto como Scott, sintió sus ojos cambiar a un amarillo brillante respondiendo así su pregunta silenciosa. 

Scott tomó con una mano la cadera de Liam, se acercó a él mirándolo a los ojos, aún dudoso de si estaba bien seguir, cuando miró el brillante tono amarillo en ellos lo supo, sintiendo sus propios ojos brillar de un rojo intenso tomó con un poco más de fuerza la cadera de Liam, hundiéndose en él y comenzando con lo que sería una agitada y larga noche que no olvidarían.

(...)

Se despertó a la mañana siguiente siendo envuelto por unos fuertes brazos, abrió los ojos y vio a Scott que le sonreía tiernamente.

— Buenos días, ¿Cómo amaneciste? — Liam se abrazó más a Scott, entonces recordó lo que habían hecho anoche y que aún seguían desnudos. 

— No mejor que tú, seguro.— Scott rió y Liam ocultó su sonrojado rostro entre su cuello.

— Me has pillado.— Él también rió y Scott lo alejó para poder besarlo. 

Pasaron toda la tarde juntos, incluso cuando Melissa regresó de su trabajo se sorprendió al ver a Liam acurrucado en el pecho de Scott mientras veían una película, pero en el fondo estaba feliz de poder ver a esos dos juntos nuevamente y algo le decía que sería por un largo tiempo.

Al final Liam decidió hablar con Scott sobre la universidad, por más feliz que estuviera de que se hubiera quedado por él en el fondo sabía que Scott siempre quiso ir a la universidad, no podía ser tan egoísta para retenerlo aquí.   
Después de mucho hablar y de que Scott le preguntara, unas cien veces, si estaría bien con eso, decidieron arreglar entre los dos todos los trámites que se tenían que hacer para el ingreso.

(...)

Ya había pasado un mes, Scott había logrado entrar y los dos estaban felices, por supuesto también Melissa, que estaba muy orgullosa de que Scott continuara con sus estudios, aunque lo extrañaría demasiado; fue un mes bastante agitado pero también muy emocionante. Ahora los tres se encontraban frente a la casa de los McCall, Melissa estaba en el auto esperando a Scott que se despedía de Liam.

— Así que... te vas.

— Sí...

Liam estaba triste, no quería ser muy obvio para no hacer sentir mal a Scott pero no podía evitarlo, él realmente estaba feliz y orgulloso de que fuera a la universidad pero seguía siendo la persona que amaba y estar lejos de él lo hacía sentir mal. Scott se acercó a él y lo abrazó recargando su barbilla en la parte superior de su cabeza.

— Sabes que aunque me vaya nada cambiará entre nosotros, ¿Verdad?

— Lo sé, sólo... te voy a extrañar demasiado.— Se aferró más a él, ocultando su rostro y tratando de contener las lágrimas que intentaban derramarse de sus ojos.

— Yo también te voy a extrañar, como no tienes idea. Pero te prometo que vendré a verte, cada fin de semana si es necesario, te llamaré todos los días, incluso me convertiré en tu acosador personal.— Sonrió por lo último, realmente no le molestaría eso.

— No olvides tu promesa. 

— Nunca.

Scott se alejó y después besó sus labios, definitivamente ese no sería su último beso, estaba seguro. Se separaron y lo vio sonreír ampliamente.

— Antes de irme hay algo importante que debo decirte.

— ¿Qué cosa? — Liam también sonreía.

Scott se acercó susurrando contra sus labios.

— Te amo.

°°°  
22/03/17

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les gustara c:


End file.
